fantomcieclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparda Embervein
Fantomcie Club's version of Sparda from the Devil May Cry series; base character rights go to Capcom. Sparda was one of the fallen angels in Heaven's history, who was banished from the Holy Kingdom when he chose to leave against the Creator's wishes. He felt the humans were not worthy of angelic protection nor for the Creator's favor and sympathies, and wanted to observe them more closely to see if he was wrong. During his days in Heaven, Sparda was one of the highest ranking warrior angels serving under the Arch Angels. His reputation went with him when he left Heaven, and many demons sought to recruit Sparda and his company (Sparda traveled with Inutaisho Embervein, Balkyroth Soulgrim, & Maduin Branford- all warlords previously from Heaven). At first, the four warlords did seek refuge in the 7th Kingdom of Hell as they felt their old commander, Samael Spitefiend, could still be trusted. The Arch demon gave them many tasks which often led them to the Mortal Realm, and they were able to walk among the human race as they had originally desired. It was during these missions that Sparda came to like collecting artifacts, keeping some for himself that Samael did not ask for. Sparda spent centuries among the humans, and the more time passed, the more he came to favor the children of the Creator. While still working for the Arch Demon, Sparda and his company began aiding the humans they came upon. News of this began reaching the more corrupt entities in Hell, and demons began seeking the warlords out to slay them for this treachery. Likely the main enemy of Sparda and his company was Mundus Negaverse. Over time, Sparda's company was separated to throw off the hoards of demons coming after them. Sparda was later asked by Aurora Underworld (Balkyroth's wife) to take their twin sons (Baul Soulgrim & Modeus Soulgrim) after their father had been imprisoned by Mundus. Sparda raised the two toddlers and taught them to care for and protect humans. They accompanied Sparda on his separate assignments from Samael, and assisted in the tasks when they were older. In 1974 (about 200 years later), Sparda and the two Soulgrim brothers were collecting artifacts when they stumbled upon a young human woman in distress. She had been captured by cultists who were about to sacrifice her when Sparda interfered, Sparda did not like having to kill the human cultists, but knew their allegiance to Hell rather than the Creator was wrong. The woman they saved, Evaline Belladonna, belonged to a prominent human noble family nearby. She wanted to stay with Sparda and the brothers, and after dismissing herself from her home, she joined their group and travelled with them. Sparda and Evaline fell in love rather quickly, and were married within the year. She gave birth to his twin sons, Vergil Embervein & Dante Embervein, the following year. It was then that they ceased traveling the world and made a home in Red Grave City. In 1977, while patrolling the perimeter land around the home, the Soulgrim brothers found another human woman near death. She was recent with child, and told the men that the Guado demon tribe had captured her and impregnated her before casting her out. They took her back to Sparda's home and she became apart of the home; Sparda was happy to help another human like his wife. The woman, Seychelle Hidalgo, gave birth to her son, Seymour Hidalgo, the following year. Both Seychelle and Seymour were under the protection of Sparda and the Soulgrim brothers. Mundus revealed Sparda's new family and their location to Urizen (Arch Demon ruler of Hell's 6th Kingdom). Urizen attacked the home when Sparda was away on a mission, and nearly killed Baul while he and Modeus remained behind to watch over the women and children; Evaline was killed by Urizen when she tried to protect Baul from the final blow. In the end, Sparda surrendered to Mundus for the sake of the others, and was taken back to Hell as a prisoner in the 6th Kingdom. In 1992, Sparda was rescued by his son Vergil and another demon, Falena'khatu Blitespeak. They managed to escape from Hell in 1994 where they found Baul's location stationed in Italy. Sparda was glad to see he had survived but it was clear to all that his heart would never be the same without having Evaline back in life. Falena'khatu told Sparda about the Crossroad Warden and that he could strike a bargain with him to get Evaline back. Sparda met with the Warden and paid 50% of his soul in exchange for his wife's return to life. Sparda was called upon by Samael in 1999 to ask him a favor. As one of his most trusted followers, Samael asked Sparda to summon his mistress, Lilith Lavatica, when the time comes for her to birth their 3rd child. Although Samael's intentions are unknown, he told Sparda that he wanted him to raise the girl, whom they would name Sira. He also asks Sparda to arrange with Tyrus Slayer a time once each week for them to be able to see their daughter while she lives in the Mortal Realm. Sparda agrees to Samael's requests, and the Arch Demon asks no further of him. Sparda happily accepts Sira Spitefiend into his family in 2000; he and Evaline see her as a sort-of daughter that they never had. Sparda and Evaline now reside in Fort Serenity with their grown up sons and extended relatives. He opened a bakery in 2000 which he named "Hell's Heavenly Bakery" and hired a full staff to help run it.